


Sam's Casa

by cutelittlekitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, NSFW, set in s5 between eps 19&20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutelittlekitty/pseuds/cutelittlekitty
Summary: Gabriel's 'final' message to the Winchesters turns out to be a bit more than advice on locking Lucifer back up.





	Sam's Casa

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, forgotten lies is gonna be a day late (should be able to finish the chapter tomorrow), and life of a couple will likely be another 2 weeks before posting, because youmacon (Detroit anime/internet convention). In apology, please have some sabriel(ish?) smut that I had saved for a rainy day :D

"And, Dean... you were right. I was afraid to stand up to my brother. Not anymore. So this is me, standing up. And this is me... lying down." "Ooh, oh, oh"

"Oh. Oh, man," Sam groaned, grimacing as he shut the laptop. Why the hell would Gabriel leave them a message like that? Other than, because he's not just an annoying little arcangel, he's also the trickster. Hell, maybe he was just trying to ruin the Casa Erotica series for Dean forever?

"Horsemen, huh? Well, we got war's. And we nicked famine's. That's two rings down. Collect all four. All we need is pestilence and death," Dean shrugged.

"Oh, is that all?" Sam asked sardonically.

"It's a plan," Dean replied.

Sighing, Sam headed around to the passenger seat. Damn Lucifer. Damn apocalypse. Damn stupid Trickster archangels. They'd already lost so much, how much more were they going to lose before finally winning this war... if they even managed to win?

*****

"Hey, Sammy. Put that thing away and get to bed. This day's been way to frickin' long." Dean grumbled, sitting on his bed and yanking off his boots.

"Tell me you're taking a shower first," Sam chastised as Dean threw his jacket over the pillow and flopped back onto the bed.

"Inna Mornin'," Dean yawned. "Now get your ass to bed."

"In a bit. I'm working on something," Sam replied. "Go ahead and turn the light off."

"We're gettin' up early tomorrow; head to Bobby's for some regrouping. Don't bitch at me when I wake your ass up at the crack ‘f dawn."

"Yeah, right. You're the one who's a jerk about waking up. I could stay up half the night and still be the one dragging your grouchy ass out of bed," Sam grumbled.

"Yeah, well, don't. Glow from the screen and clicking keys'll keep me 'wake," Dean groused, turning onto his side to face away from the table where Sam was using his laptop. He hadn't bothered removing his jeans, or even his flannel, and despite his complaints about the computer, Dean was snoring a few minutes later.

Watching Dean suspiciously for a few minutes, Sam decided he really had fallen asleep. Plugging his earbuds into the computer, he minimized the site about the four horsemen that he'd been researching, opening the DVD drive instead, and hitting play. Hey, porn was porn; who cared if he knew one of the actors. Gabriel might be a frustrating goofball, but he wasn't bad looking, and besides, it's the girl Sam was interested in anyway, right? The archangel rocked against the taller girl, who moaned and panted as she removed his clothes. Before long, they were both naked, the camera watching from the side and a bit behind, offering a view of the woman, now on her hands and knees in front of Gabriel, back arched as the shorter man dribbled something viscous and pink over her lower back and buttocks, rubbing it in over her cheeks as he licked it off her spine. Panning closer, the camera watched as Gabriel spread her ass with one hand, the other pushing a finger past her anus, causing the woman to cry out in pleasure. Sam's erection, already straining against his jeans, grew firmer, moisture soaking a small spot on his underwear. Maybe he should have thought this through more; even with Dean asleep, it wasn't exactly private in the room, nor would it be comfortable in the bathroom. Not to mention sounds would echo in there. But then, he had the earbuds in, and it wasn't like he was the one making noise.

"Like that, don't ya?"

"Yeah, baby, give it to me!" the actress panted. Somehow, the sound of the clichéd line deflated him a bit, and Sam took the opportunity to quietly unbutton and unzip his pants.

"Soon. But not too soon. I'm not gonna hurt you by going too fast. Just gonna make you feel so good, you'll never want anyone else, Samantha," Gabriel replied, sliding a second finger into her, scissoring and thrusting as he continued licking up the excess lube on her back and ass.

"Please, please, call me Sam!" she moaned, thrusting back onto his fingers.

"As you wish, Sam," the archangel purred, adding a third finger.

Nothing about the scene felt cliché or contrived anymore. Sam was stroking himself through the soft cotton of his boxer-briefs, biting back soft moans and trying, unsucessfully, not to imagine what it must be like for the girl, having her ass stimulated. That's not what he was interested in; he wanted Gabriel's cock inside her. Err, his own cock inside her. Putting himself into the scene, imagining that... just as he was mentally yelling at the trickster to hurry up and fuck the girl, Gabriel pulled his fingers out. 

Lining up, holding her cheeks apart with one hand so the camera got a good view, he guided the head of his cock to the opening, rocking against it lightly without going in. "Sam... Sam, tell me you want it," Gabriel smirked teasingly.

"Please! Please, need you inside; need to feel you thrusting into me, hard and fast. Please, Gabriel, I want you to make me belong to you, and only you," the woman begged, prevented from thrusting back onto the archangel's cock by the hand holding her ass spread for the camera.

Tossing a quick grin and wink at the camera, Gabriel slammed into the girl, who cried out in obvious pleasure though Sam thought that ought to be painful. But the woman seemed to love it, shoving back against the smaller man and moaning incessantly as he began to rock into her, deep and hard, each thrust punctuated by Gabriel's needy groans of "Sam... Sam... Sam..." as he reached around his partner's waist, hand moving between her legs, increasing her pleasure. Both their volumes rose, along with Gabriel's speed and force, the deep, hard thrusts driving the woman wild, though girls don't have prostates. Sam could only imagine what it must be like for a guy; as much as the woman loved it, a man would have to be even more aroused by the thick, firm, smooth head pounding against the male version of a g-spot. "Sam... Sam!" Gabriel panted hoarsely, "I'm gonna-"

"Yes! Yes, please, let go! I want to feel your pleasure inside me!" the woman cried, braced against the force driving into her.

"Sam! Sam! Fuck! So good, Sam! I'm... Aaah," Gabriel cried, thrusting deep as release shook through him, his partner crying out her own orgasm a second later.

With a gasp, Sam hunched over as the release he hadn't even realized he was still reaching for washed through him in shuddering waves. For several long moments, he just sat there, idly stroking through the after-tremors, forehead resting against the edge of the table and wetness, reminiscent of teenage years, spreading in his underwear as he struggled to control his breathing. Sounded like Dean was still sleeping, but he could have been faking. Though Sam had been quiet, the fact that he'd been so focused on the porn that he hadn't even known what he was doing meant he could have been louder than he thought.

"Hey, Samster, I know that's you watching, probably crumpled in a post-orgasmic haze," Gabriel said from the video. Sam's head snapped up, knowing the archangel was addressing him, not the chick in the porn film. Gabriel was back to standing in front of the camera, looking through the screen as though he could see the hunter on the other side of it. "Gotta say, the worst part about being dead is never getting the chance to make this little fantasy a reality, with you as my co-star. Yeah, yeah, I know, you think you were watching her, not me. Guess since I'm no longer around, it wouldn't be fair of me to disillusion you. Either way, I'll be seeing you in your dreams. And Sam... keep yourself safe. Dead or not, if you get yourself killed, I'll never forgive myself. Right. Enough of the sappy stuff. I'm gonna go cuddle my co-star and pretend she's you. You should probably shut this thing off; wouldn't wanna be watching when Dean wakes up," Gabriel concluded, gaze growing intense for just a moment before he turned and crawled onto the bed, taking Sam(antha) into his arms.

Blinking in confusion, and perhaps a bit of denial, Sam ejected the dvd with the intent of tossing it in the garbage. But halfway through the motion he stopped, frowning, and put it back in its case. Closing the laptop, he got up and tucked the video into the safest spot in his backpack. Not that he was going to rewatch the porn, just... they might need to see the part about the horsemen's rings again. That was the only reason. Really.

**Author's Note:**

> been rewatching Supernatural over and over, replaying the trickster/gabriel eps several times in a row. one of those times, when watching the end of 'Hammer of the Gods', this thought popped into my head and I just had to write it. And yes, the dialogue from the beginning is directly from the episode.


End file.
